The Best Birthday Present
by Pokeshipper99
Summary: Sapphire's having a bad cyberworld day and totally forgot today it was her special day: her birthday! Her friends hold an awesome surprise party, and Sapphire receives the best birthday present ever. Franticshipping oneshot.


**(A/N) **

**Finally, I've written a Franticshipping oneshot. Take note that Blue is the boy with a Charizard and Green is the girl with a Blastoise. **

_**In cyberspace, on this chatting website called Instant Chat **_

_Chosen One has added you as a friend _

Ms. Red: Hu r u?

Chosen One: A random guy.

Ms. Red: O.O

Chosen One: So what do you want to do?

Ms. Red: …

Chosen One: What? Hey! You there?

Ms. Red: …

Chosen One: I'm asking you a question!

Ms. Red: … Cant u use shortcuts?

Chosen One: Dunno.

Ms. Red: Watevr.

Chosen One: Can you be my girlfriend?

Ms. Red: I'm taken.

_Closes computer _

"I'll delete this guy later…" Sapphire groaned. Swarms of teens had been adding her and trying to date her. She had refused, of course. She hated cyber couples.

"What's up?" her brother Brandon looked up. "Why did you close the comp? You got chased by those people like _Red Egg, Handsome, Boy-Of-The-Century-Charm_?" he laughed.

"Yeah, they are always trying to get me to be their girlfriend…" Sapphire groaned. Then she slammed her fists together. "That bitch Ruby got me into this! He gave my contact to random people!"

"Um, excuse me, Ms. Clever, but bitch is used to address females." Brandon snickered. Sapphire slammed her fists on the desk and stood up. "You still dare to…"

Before Sapphire could finish her sentence, Brandon had ran away, yelling in terror. "Idiotic sucka'." Sapphire murmured, glaring at Brandon's room. Suddenly, the lights were turned off.

"Hey, who turn out the lights?" Sapphire shouted. Pairs of eyes stared at her in the dark. Sapphire was taken aback for a little while. What were they? A giant housefly? A golem? An unfriendly humongous lion? A mere worm?

The lights were switched on again. This time, Sapphire saw all of her friends.

_**Sapphire's POV **_

"Hey Sapph!" Red and Yellow called happily, as they squeezed each other's hands and giggled. They were a couple now, and I must say they are an awesome pair.

"Hey." Blue waved, as he sank into the couch. Green jumped into his lap, and they started making out. Did I mention they were a couple too? And a pretty disgusting one. They could make out anytime, anywhere!

"When are you gonna let me touch your butt again?" Gold snickered. His respond was Crystal slapping him hard. Silver was together with them, grinning at me. "Happy birthday, birthday girl!" he called. "Thanks, Silv." I said.

Ruby came next. "Hello…" he started, but before he could finish, I pummeled him. Then I crushed him. Before long, we were in a fight, only it did not involve Pokemon. After an hour, it was time for presents.

"Here's mine." Red grinned, and he pushed an extraordinary wrapper. I tore it to pieces, and a Red's Nidoking's Pokeball stared back at me. "What a present! I love it!" I shouted immediately. "Hah, I got the jackpot, just like I said." Red snickered. Then he turned back to me. "Yellow and I made a bet. Whoever's present makes you squeal the loudest will get 1K worth of PokeCoins."

I wasn't surprised. Red and Yellow were always making bets. I placed the Pokeball on the table.

"Here's mine, Sapph!" Yellow said, giving her present to me. She seemed undisturbed by the fact that she was going to lose the bet. "Here!" she happily pressed the present into my hands. I tore it excitedly.

"Ooh, a Blaziken watch! Thanks Yellow!" Sapphire squealed. Red gasped. Yellow walked back to red, and smacked his nose. "See? I told you we would be equal."

Blue went forward. "Here's my present, Sapph!" he smiled, as he gave me the present. I tore it and I was face-to-face with one of those Pokemon antiques. This one was called the Golden Pokeball. I loved antiques! "Thanks, Blue!" I said happily, and he walked back triumphantly.

"My turn, my turn!" Green squealed. She ran to me and gave me a present. I tore it, and I saw a box bigger than the average size. "What's this?" I asked curiously. Green smirked and pointed to a sign plastered on the box. I read it. It said, 'The Best Box of Pranks'.

Gold sprinted forward, and slapped a present into my hand. "Open it!" he begged. Okay, maybe not really begged. More like yelling and ordering.

I took out the gift in the wrapper. It was a key. "What's this for?" I asked in surprise. Gold sniggered. "Um, well, I'm a little low on money, so I changed your room lock and locked it with this key. So I'll give you the key to unlock it."

Sapphire shook her head as Gold walked back. He always spent all his pocket money for the month before a week. Next came Silver. He gave me a statue of a dwarfed-size Donphan.

Crystal came next. Her gift was a beautiful comb. "Thanks, Crys. I'll use this to comb my hair every morning." I said, hugging my friend. Did I mention Crystal and Yellow were my best friends in the entire world?

_**Normal POV **_

"Where's your present, Ruby?" Silver asked. "Don't tell me you were too busy polishing your Pokemon you forgot!" Crystal put her hands on her hips and looked like Ms. Anna, the well-known, feared, horrible and terribly stern teacher at the Fern Institution Academy, one of the most famous schools in Kanto.

"Well, um, about my present…" Ruby started. Then he ushered Sapphire to the back door. "We'd like to speak privately." he explained. Sapphire looked at him in surprise. "We do?" she asked.

As the two went through, the group grinned. There were all kinds of remarks.

"OMG Ruby is finally gonna confess!"

"Woah there, how did you know?"

"I just have to congratulate him later!"

"Wait a minute, how are you sure Sapphire will…"

"I'm sure!"

_**With Ruby and Sapphire **_

"So…" Sapphire started, but Ruby cut her off with a kiss. She was surprised. No, not that kind of surprise. She was very surprised this time.

Sapphire seemed to like it. She responded with more force, and threw her arms around his neck. Ruby pinned her to the ground, and they kissed heartily.

Finally, Ruby broke the kiss, smiling. Fireworks shot into the air. "Is this your birthday gift?" Sapphire asked, her arms still around Ruby's neck. Ruby nodded. Sapphire grinned.

"To the bedroom?"

**(A/N) Flame me if you think its out of line, kayy!! Yay, I've just written a Franticshipping story! **


End file.
